The Paths of Vengeance - Revised
by Bloodied-Chains
Summary: In a place where only hate is given can a boy truly become powerful. If a god of demons chooses him as it's vessel can he still bring peace or will death be rained upon all. With the love of his parents can he get over his hardships or will he fall to the pits of despair and bring loved ones along with him in his hellish nightmare. Rated-M just to be safe.


**Hello peeps bloodied-chains here, **

**So after many months of debating I finally decided to put The Paths of vengeance back up. Some people who read it before will probably notice changes because...well I changed it. I decided that if I would put it back up I should maybe follow a different path and hopefully it will end up with a better outcome because last time I got a lot of hate for how I played out the story. But that is for another time. So please read this new revised chapter and hopefully you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 1- The beginning of a burning hatred

It was October 10th and a small boy could be seen running for his life with a group of villagers hot on his tail. The boy was young, about 4 years old. He has bright blonde hair with short black streaks mixed in, and with it slicked back towards his shoulders (Like Hidan's hair but yellow with black streaks). He had tanned skin and a tattoo of what looked like a closed eye on his forehead. He was short for his age but had a healthy build, which could attribute to being chased so much. He wore a tight black shirt and slick black paints with two orange stripes running vertically down the sides as well as a necklace with his clan symbol on it. His name is Naruto Namikaze, son of the ex-hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki the current nine-tailed jinchuriki.

As the boy turned his head revealing his soft blue eyes filled with unshed tears he heard the villagers screaming at him.

"Die demon!" screamed a muscular villager.

"After we kill you we can get rid of your traitorous parents like the scum they are!" yelled an older female villager.

As young Naruto started to slow down from the obvious exhaustion in his legs he began to cry as the villagers surrounded him. He saw an anbu raise his nodachi high in the air ready to bring it down. As Naruto closed his eyes ready for the pain to come he heard the sound of metal hitting flesh. He looked up to see his mother the beautiful Kushina Uzumaki looking at him with her mesmerizing green eyes that any man would be hard pressed to look away from. Then he noticed that she was covered in red chakra with her nails elongated as well as a more feral look on her face.

"K-k-k-Kaa…-san" Naruto stumbled out as he looked behind her to see the anbu who was about to strike had his own nodachi stuck into his own chest.

"Gomen Naruto-kun" Kushina said with a soft but rather feral voice, "Kaa-san would have got hear sooner but she had to help tou-san take care of some assassins".

Meanwhile the villagers were terrified looking at the back of none other than the wife of the last hokage and most feared women in all of fire country. As they slowly started to disperse they felt a wave of unimaginably potent chakra rush over them and freeze them in their movements. As all of them turned around they noticed that Kushina was letting out a low growl as a second tail of chakra was sprouting behind her. Before half of the villagers came to their senses she dashed at inhuman speeds killing about 30 of the 80 villagers who surrounded Naruto. When she was about to move again she was restrained by a hand coiled tightly around her arm.

"Kushina that's enough, we don't need to kill anymore today" a rough voice stated from behind the angered Namikaze mistress.

"Minato Namikaze why are you helping this woman and brat, they're both demons, even if you resigned as hokage it's still your duty to protect this village" yelled an enraged ninja from the back of the mob.

The man now identified as Minato Namikaze leveled a glare at the man. Minato was a tall man around 6'1" compared to his wife who stood 5'10" beside him. But though his features were soft and caring no one could deny the commanding and powerful aura that radiated off of him.

"Now you listen here you son of a bi….." Minato started but was caught off as he before he could finish.

"ENOUGH" said an elderly man as he landed close beside Minato and Kushina.

"Hokage-sama" one of the villagers yelled, "Finally, now you can help us slay the demon spawn once and for all".

"I said enough, ANBU get these people out of my sight this instant and take them all to Ibiki for interrogation" yelled the hokage. As the anbu quickly grabbed the people, and took them to the interrogation corps. The aged hokage then turned to the family. He waddled slightly towards the young boy who was lying on the ground curled up and sleeping, and picked him up. He then turned to the two parents who were still glaring where the group of villagers once stood.

"Minato, Kushina please look this way Naruto is alright he just fell asleep because he was tired after so much crying and chakra being thrown around", the old man stated.

"Arigatou Pevert-sama/Sarutobi-jiji" answered Kushina and Minato as they bowed low at the hip towards the man now known as Sarutobi.

"Do not worry, just make sure you keep Naruto safe, the villagers still believe even though you were able to stop the unsealing of the kyuubi, they believe you were the reason so many were killed by that masked ninja who was trying to control it" Sarutobi said with a slight frown and sympathetic glint in his aged eyes.

"The villagers are just idiots" growled out Kushina as the red chakra swirled around her body before disappearing all together.

"Don't worry honey, we'll make them see the truth soon enough", said Minato as swiftly grabbed his wife and kissed her on her lips for a couple seconds. That was until he heard a poorly stifled giggle from a few feet away. Minato looked up to see Sarutobi standing close with his hand over his mouth and a small blush adorning his cheeks. But when he caught sight of the little blood that trickled out of the old man's nose he quickly ended the kiss leaving a confused Kushina and a saddened old man.

"Ahem…Well I ought to be going, tell Naruto that Itachi will be over tomorrow to talk to him about something important" Sarutobi said as he handed Naruto back to his mother and then left in a shunshin.

-2 hours later at the Uchiha compound-

"tch… dammit why did he have to fail" said a masculine man with his eyes closed.

"Tou-san what's wrong you seem upset", a quiet voice said from behind the man. As he whirled around thinking he was being found out he saw a young boy with black hair that looked almost like a ducks ass. He was short and looked to be about 4 years old maybe younger. He wore a high collared black shirt and white shorts and stood in a confused stance with his onyx eyes full of confusion and his head cocked to the side.

"Nothing, Sasuke…MIKOTO" yelled the man as he looked towards the door.

"Don't worry Fugaku-san I'm right here" replied a women with long black hair and onyx eyes matching those of the young boy next to here. She was Mikoto Uchiha wife of the clan head Fugaku and also a very dangerous kunoichi.

"hmph…Bring Sasuke to bed please…oh and also send Itachi down I must have a talk with him" said Fugaku turning around missing the quick glare his wife gave him.

"Hai, Fugaku-san…Sochi-kun please follow me to bed"' said Mikoto sternly to her son who looked upset but followed anyway. As they passed Itachi's room Mikoto told him to meet his father downstairs and she got a stiff nod of the head as he put his pocky under his bed to try and hide it. He then quickly rushed out of his room and down the stairs to where his father was sitting.

"Tou-san I am here as you asked" Itachi replied with no emotion besides the brief flicker of irritation from being taken away from his precious pocky.

"I have a mission for you tomorrow when you visit the Namikaze house to talk with Naruto" Fugaku replied with a small smirk. Which Itachi frowned at but quickly put on his emotionless mask again.

"What would you like of me, Tou-san?" Itachi asked with some hesitation that went unnoticed by Fagaku but not by Mikoto who was sitting near the door trying to listen in on the conversation.

"I want you to try and get Naruto away from his family and bring him to me so that I can, give him a special…present" said Fugaku as he chuckled darkly. But he turned abruptly after feeling a spike of killer intent he saw a small frown on his sons face. While behind the wall Mikoto's frown became even deeper.

"What if I choose to refuse…Father" Itachi said with a small amount of malice in his voice. This time Fugaku caught on to it but instead of be upset about his sons sudden conviction he smirked triumphantly.

"If you don't then Sasuke will be banished from the clan and you as well as Mikoto will be charged with treason and murder", Fugaku said with a triumphant smirk set on his face as if it were made of stone. Mikoto quickly ran from the door with small tears in her eyes. Itachi gave his father a cold glance that made his father's smirk falter a bit. Itachi then quickly exited and planned for the next day while saying silent prayers that Naruto would not hate him too much after tomorrow.

-10:00 The next morning-

Kushina was the first to awake in the Namikaze compound and went to get breakfast ready for her family. As she was finishing she heard footsteps up the stairs and a small _thud_. So as she waited for Naruto to come down the stairs knowing he was the clumsiest in the family and he probably tripped. But she then felt her seal send out a small pulse of chakra. Knowing what it was she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be pulled into her mindscape.

"_What is it Kurama I don't really have time, my Sochi just woke up and I want to eat with him before he gets upset" _Kushina said leaning on the wall of a small one bedroom house. In front of her was a tall beautiful woman with red flowing hair much like hers. However this woman also had red fox ears coming out of the top of her head and nine tails moving behind her back with calm relaxed motions. But her most pronounced features was her large D-cup chest a little bigger and perkier than Kushina's as well as her perfect hour glass figure that most women would kill for and most men would pass out from just one look.

"**Oh don't be like that Kushi-chan**' Kurama said with a beautiful soft voice. She looked at Kushina with her blood red slit eyes and cast a cute poppy dog eyed glance at Kushina, who simply sprouted a tick mark.

"_Whatever kitsune-chan, just tell me what you want_" answered Kushina with irritation clear on her face and in her voice. Kurama suddenly sat straight up with a serious look in her eyes.

"**You must be careful with Naruto today Kushi, I can feel a trouble on the horizon and I don't want you or him especially to be stuck in it**" said Kurama as she looked straight in to Kushina's face to show no sign of deception and how serious she felt.

"_Okay Kitsune-chan I'll heed your warning, especially since it takes something quite incredible to make the Kyuubi no Yoko become serious_" Kushina stated looking at the Kyuubi as the space around her slowly started fading away. When she blinked open her eyes she couldn't help but chuckle as she saw Naruto looking up at her with confusion clearly written on his face. She patted his head while turning around, turning off the stove and filling two bowls with Ramen for Naruto and her.

"Eat up quickly Naruto-kun, Itachi is coming soon and you don't want to keep him waiting right?" asked Kushina. Seeing Naruto shake his head with food in his mouth making fly all over the table Kushina couldn't help but giggle.

"Oi brat, stop being funny it's my job to make your Kaa-san giggle" said Minato coming down the stairs looking sternly at his son. Naruto quickly nodded saying sorry over and over again until he noticed the massive grin on his father's face. When he finally noticed he quickly ran up to his dad and tackled him onto the floor biting his leg.

"Hey Naruto stop that hurts…Naruto seriously it hurts…I SAID STOP YOU LITTLE BRAT" Minato yelled as he started trying to pry Naruto off his leg. But Naruto refused to let go so with a mischievous gleam in his eye Minato quickly started to tickle Naruto. This made Naruto let go right away and start laughing as his dad and him begun a tickle war. Soon enough Kushina jumped in and started tickling them both as an all-out tickle fest began.

"Hello Namikaze-sama I'm coming in to see Naru…to…" said Itachi as he walked into the kitchen area. He saw all of them on the ground breathing heavily and giggling. A sad smile came to his face came onto his face but was quickly replaced by a frown as he remembered his mission.

"Itachi-nii-san" yelled Naruto as he quickly tackled Itachi with a huge smile on his face as he ruffle Itachi's shirt. Itachi pushed Naruto off and ruffled his hair while Naruto started frowning. As it was no secret in the house that Naruto hated when people messed his hair up.

"Hello Itachi-san you and Naruto-kun can go out back to talk and then you can come in and have some breakfast with us okay" said Minato as he slightly messed Itachi's hair up as payback for his son. Itachi growled softly but nodded and led Naruto towards the back door and into the yard.

"So Naruto what's up" asked Itachi as he looked into Naruto's big blue eyes wishing that he didn't have to complete the mission so that the innocence in them would never leave. But he knew that no matter what he would always regret what he was going to do to this poor young boy.

"I've been great except for the attack yesterday everything has been good" answered Naruto as he looked up at the sky and smiled at a cloud that looked like a small duck.

"Okay Naruto well…today I just came to tell you that when you turn 6 years old the hokage has asked me to help your father train you in the shinobi arts" said Itachi as he waited for Naruto's reaction. Several minutes went by and Itachi started to get worried so he flicked Naruto on his forehead and as soon as he pulled his finger back Naruto dove at him and started suffocating him with a hug.

"So tonight I will be coming to pick you up at 6 to start your training okay" said Itachi with a strained smile. Naruto quickly nodded in Itachi's chest and then jumped off.

"Let's go get some breakfast Itachi-nii" yelled Naruto as he quickly ran towards his house. Itachi chuckled and quickly followed behind him trying to push away the dark thoughts that invaded his mind.

* * *

**Hey again, Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review and follow/favorite if you did and please give constructive criticism, not hate reviews if you really feel the need to then inbox me don't write it in the reviews.**

**peace out.**


End file.
